Give You My SuperLuv
by fullofnothing
Summary: Shane Dawson loses his virginity to Lisa Schwartz


p style="text-align: center;"strongShane Yaw had moved in with Lisa Schwartz. 2012/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"DAY ONE:/span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Lisa had been sitting on the couch with Shane's red Titanic t-shirt on. With only panties and no bra. It was almost time for her to go to bed anyways, why dress nice? She stood up and walked into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror./p  
p style="text-align: left;"She had tons of makeup on her face. Lisa grabbed a wash cloth and turned on the sink. She placed the cloth under the water and ringed it out, and wiped her makeup off with the cloth. She turned off the sink and wiped her face with her hands. She then heard music playing./p  
p style="text-align: left;""SuperLuv" was blaring, coming from another room. It must've been Shane. He dances a lot, Lisa was surprised he wasn't singing. She tip-toed to their bedroom. She peeked at him. He was filming. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"She grinned. He wasn't dancing, he was playing the song for his viewers. All of the sudden, he turned off the camera. He paused the song. "You peeking?," he whispered with a smile. Lisa blushed and grinned. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Why wouldn't I," she said "the song was blaring at nine p.m." Shane grinned at looked at Lisa, "Do you like the song?" Lisa grinned sweetly, "I love it, honey!" Shane stood up. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"He kissed her lips deeply, while grabbing her left breast. He pulled back. "You didn't think I'd notice?" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""What," Lisa asked. Shane looked down, and grabbed her breasts. Lisa gasped. "No bra," Shane said as he squeezed her breasts. Lisa's stomach tightened. He smirked and squeezed her nipples. Lisa gasped and closed her eyes. "Your nipples are hard," he said. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Lisa laughed. Shane kissed each of her breasts. He walked out of the room. Lisa exhaled and watched him leave. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Shane opened the freezer and grabbed a tub of vanilla ice cream and a spoon, and sat on the couch. He turned on the TV. Lisa walked into the living room. She grabbed a spoon from the kitchen and sat next to him. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"She snuggled close to him. Shane scooped a spoonful of ice cream and put it in his mouth. He swallowed slowly and exhaled. He put the tub on the side table. "Your breath is cold," Lisa whispered. Shane started to drool. She grinned, "What is it?" He swallowed, "You smell like Peeps." /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Lisa giggled and exhaled, which made him drool again. He licked his lips and stood up. He grabbed Lisa's hand and pulled her towards his body, making her stand. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lips, entwining his tongue with hers. He grabbed one of breasts and dipped her backwards. He let go, which leads to her falling onto the couch./p  
p style="text-align: left;"He grabbed a remote and pressed play. "SuperLuv" began to play. Lisa lied helplessly on the couch, watching Shane dance. When the lyrics: "Oh, I'm running out of time!" played, Shane jumped onto the couch on top of Lisa. He sang to her while he was on top of her./p  
p style="text-align: left;"He pressed the pause button on his remote. "Give you my super love," he whispered. Lisa grinned, but didn't move. He climbed off of the couch and walked into the kitchen. He opened a cabinet and grabbed a package of marshmallow Peeps. He walked towards Lisa and ripped the package in half, leaving the Peeps flying. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Two Peeps landed on Lisa's breasts, and he caught the other two. He placed one of the Peeps he had caught inside her mouth. "Eat it," he laughed. Lisa chewed and swallowed. She grinned and stroked Shane's cheek. Shane stuffed the other Peep in his mouth, he sucked it until it was flat./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Aw, fuck," he said with a smile. He tipped his head back. "I just came." Lisa laughed and looked at the Peeps on her chest. Shane swallowed his Peep and licked his lips. "Now for the boobs," he laughed. Lisa smiled and lied back, with her legs stretched straight and her arms above her head./p  
p style="text-align: left;""I see you're ready," Shane laughed. He bent over and placed his mouth on her right breast, he bit down onto the Peep, which was also her nipple. She gasped and closed her eyes, "Mmm.." Shane groaned and picked up the Peep with his teeth. Lisa gasped, "Ow!" He stood straight and took the Peep out of his mouth./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Sorry, Lisbug," he said. He kissed her mutilated nipple. "At least you still have the shirt on." /p  
p style="text-align: left;"He sucked on the Peep. "Is it bad that this is turning me on," she asked. "No," he responded. He bit down onto the flattened Peep. "Fuck, this is so good." /p  
p style="text-align: left;"He swallowed the Peep and bent over once again. He bit down on the left Peep. Lisa gasped and moaned. He picked up the Peep with his teeth, then kissed her nipple. He placed the Peep back into his mouth and bent over again, but towards Lisa's mouth. He let go of the Peep, making it land in her mouth./p  
p style="text-align: left;"She chewed it while Shane cleaned up the ripped plastic that was scattered on the floor. He placed the trash in the bin. Shane walked back towards Lisa with her eyes closed. He groaned and exhaled. He placed his hands under her shirt. "Shane!" she said. "I'll be careful," he reassured. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Shane bit his lip and moved his hands upward. His mind was focused on his handwork. He cautiously moved up to her breasts, he had never seen her naked boobs before, "Ooh, firm." Lisa opened her mouth and squirmed. Shane gasped, "Oh, did that hurt?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""No, my breasts are really sensitive," Lisa breathed. "Oh, if I hurt you, just tell me," he said with a worried look on his face. "I want you to enjoy it as well. I'm sorry." Shane squeezed her breasts and closed his eyes, he exhaled slowly. He squatted on the floor and stroked her breasts in a circular motion./p  
p style="text-align: left;"She groaned loudly. "I'm so wet!" Shane's mouth dropped open. He kissed her lips hard. He took one of his hands out of her shirt and touched her panties. He french kissed her mouth while he was touching her panties. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"She crossed her legs and Shane moved his hand to her covered boob. Both of his hands squeezed her breasts. He pulled back, removing his hands. Lisa relaxed and closed her eyes. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. "More," he said, "or are you too tired?" She began to shake. "More," she pleaded, "Please!" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Shane's mouth dropped open, his brain went to a lot of different places. em"I'm a virgin," he thought, "but I love her, I want to lose my virginity to her. I'm 23, I'm ready."/em He closed his eyes and exhaled. "I'm ready," he whispered. He lifted Lisa, he was surprisingly strong. She was breathing slowly, she sounded asleep, but she wasn't. She was ready./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Shane walked to the bedroom door, which was slightly opened. He kicked the door opened quietly. He placed her on their bed. He switched on the lamp. He covered the webcam with tape. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"He closed and locked the door. "Ready?" he asked Lisa, "This is my first time." She smiled. "Give it to me, I'm soaked." "Oh God, you're making me hard," Shane moaned. "I'm ready," she said. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Shane quickly jumped onto the bed, hovering over her. He kissed Lisa hard, leaving her breathless. "Oh, Lisa, I love you so much." "My vagina is tingling, Shane," she moaned. Shane closed his eyes and kissed her neck with tongue. "Ah, I'm ready to fuck you now." /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Lisa laughed and stretched her legs. Shane removed her shirt. "I'd like my shirt back." He grinned and kissed her breasts. "Any white goop yet?" he asked with a laugh. She nodded. "Good," he responded. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"He pushed her breasts upward and licked each nipple. She squirmed and groaned. Shane pulled back and lowered his hands. He removed her panties. His eyes widened. She was waxed. "It's beautiful, Lisa." She laughed and opened her eyes. She saw that he was looking at her panties. "So much cum in here," he laughed./p  
p style="text-align: left;"He licked the cum out of her panties. "Have you been eating pineapples?" he grinned. She nodded. Shane looked at Lisa straight in the eyes. He held up two fingers. Lisa grinned and spread her legs. He touched her vagina with his two fingers. "It's so wet...Mm!" Lisa bit her lip. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"He shoved his fingers inside of her. "Ah!" she screamed. He gasped, "Oh God, should I stop?" She shook her head. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""It's so tight, I can't wait to be inside of you," he moaned with his eyes closed. He climbed off of Lisa and stood at the foot of the bed. Staring at her vagina. Lisa, watching Shane. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"He watched her vagina cum some more. Shane squatted on the floor and moved towards her vagina. He kissed her clit, making her squirm. He pushed his tongue inside her vagina. He was basically making out with her vagina. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"She was running her fingers through his long ginger hair. She pushed his head closer to her privates. He blew her clit gently. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"He looked up at Lisa. "I'm done, can I fuck you now?" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"She laughed and let go of him. He stood up and looked at Lisa's naked body once more. He unzipped his pants and smirked as Lisa's mouth opened. He dropped his pants. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""You're still wearing that holey underwear?" Lisa laughed. He rolled his eyes and removed his underwear. "What do you think?" he asked. "I love it, honey! It's not as small as you say, Shane."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"He smiled, "Wow, thanks." Lisa spread her legs, "Make love to me." Shane was so excite jumped onto the bed, hovering over her. "Wait, you still have your shirt on," Lisa noticed. "Oh. Yeah," he mumbled. Lisa removed his shirt, and entwined her fingers in his chest hair. "I love your chest hair, never shave it."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Shane smiled sweetly and positioned himself. "Get ready, if this hurts, just remember, I love you so much," he whispered. "I love you so much, that's why I want to lose my virginity to you, Lisa." She smiled, "You said 'I love you so much' twice, so I believe you. I'm happy that I'm your first experience." /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Tell me when you're ready," he whispered. "Want to eat Peeps and ice cream and watch Big Brother after this?" she responded with a smile. "Oh, you know just how to turn me on...so hard," he whispered with a slow smile. "Now I can't help myself. Fuck it, I'm ready." He slipped a condom on his erection./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Shit, Shane," Lisa smiled. Shane pulled back and pushed himself inside of her. His mouth dropped opened and his eyes closed. Lisa gasped and buried her face in his chest hair. em"Wow, I'm not gay at all! I love this! It feels so..good...Ohh.." he thought. /em"Ohhh, this. Is. Amazing..." /p  
p style="text-align: left;"He pushed in and out, drooling. Lisa's face buried in his chest, Shane's mouth opened, enjoying her tight vagina. Lisa was breathing on his chest. Her hot, Peep smelling breath was turning him on. She licked his chest and Shane's hand was on her breast./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Fuck, Shane," Lisa said. "This hurts..." /p  
p style="text-align: left;""I know, I know," he breathed with closed eyes. "but this is because I love you. This is the best experience of my life." /p  
p style="text-align: left;"He pushed in faster, harder. He grunted. "Oh, I'm a man!" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Lisa gasped and buried her face in the nape of his neck. He pushed in and out really fast. He suddenly pulled out, leaving Lisa in much pain. She lied exhausted on the bed. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""More," he said, "or are you too tired?" "I'll wait until you cum, then we can continue tomorrow," she responded, "You'll have a boner anyways."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Shane placed his hand over her head. He positioned and pushed in again. Lisa gasped and buried her face in the nape of his neck. "I'm close, baby," he whispered. He pushed as hard as he could then climaxed./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Love me forever, Lisa!" he groaned. Lisa followed. "Ohhh!" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"They were out of breath. He pulled out and stood up. Lisa was exhausted. He went to the bathroom and came back with a wet wash cloth. He wiped the cum off of her vagina. Goosebumps formed on her skin. "Oooh! Cold!" He grabbed clean panties out of her underwear drawer. "Wait, before I do that.." he smirked. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"He crouched down and fingered her vagina, then kissed it. He put his fingers in his mouth. "Mm!" He then pulled her underwear up her thighs, onto her genitalia. "Do you want the shirt back," he asked, "or do you want to stay like that?" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""I want to stay like this," she smiled. "Good answer." /p  
p style="text-align: left;"He pulled his Titanic shirt on and lied back on the bed. He covered Lisa with the blanket and gave her stuffed hippo that she loves so much to her. Shane covered himself as well. He removed his condom and tossed it in the bin./p  
p style="text-align: left;"He scooted closer to Lisa and kissed her forehead. "I love you so much," he whispered. They spooned. His crotch on her buttox, his hands on her breasts, her body still. /p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongDAY TWO:/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Shane had woken up first. His hands were squeezing her firm breasts. His boner digging in her buttox. He looked down; his penis was throbbing, fully erect. His mind went to last night. He exhaled and his eyes closed. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"He squeezed her breasts once again. Lisa woke up and turned around to face him. "You're the love of my life," she whispered as she kissed his cheek. He smiled sweetly. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Sixty-nine?" he asked. "Alright, just go pee first," she laughed. Shane stood up and walked to the bathroom. Lisa smiled as Shane peed as loudly as usual. He came back with his erection at its full length. Lisa's mouth dropped open. "Holy shit, Shane!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"He grabbed his penis and masturbated for a minute. Lisa watched, amazed. His eyes were closed, his mouth was wide-open, and he was saying "Oh shit, oh fuck." He finished. He exhaled./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Cum squirted on the bed. Lisa looked down at the white cum. He exhaled and said, "That was fun."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Lisa grabbed the wash cloth Shane used last night and cleaned up the mess. Shane's penis was limp and empty. He fell onto the bed, out of breath. "I need a minute," he said as he was falling asleep. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"He fell asleep right then. Lisa giggled. Corny sniffed around his crotch, his erection was forming again. Lisa laughed again. He smiled. Corny hopped on his chest and went to sleep. Lisa was running her fingers in his hair. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"He woke half an hour later. He woke up to Lisa hovering over him. Her boobs in his face, her hands in his hair, her lips on his, and Corny beside him./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Shane grabbed her face and shoved his tongue in her mouth. Lisa pulled back. Shane stood. He hovered over her. "Sixty-nine?" he asked as Corny jumped off of the bed. Lisa smirked. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""First..."/p  
p style="text-align: left;""What?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Sit up."/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Alright..."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"He sat up, his legs dangling off of the bed. She sat on the floor, and looked up at Shane. Shane smiled and looked down at her. Lisa stroked his penis. He opened his mouth. She opened her mouth and took him in her mouth. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Don't bite too hard. Just the tip. I know, baby, this is your first time.."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"She licked the tip and bobbed her head up and down. Shane flinched and his legs flexed. "Ohhh," he said, tipping his head back. She stopped. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Sixty-nine now," she giggled. "Yes," he breathed. He quickly removed her panties. They got in position. He licked her vagina, she gave him a blowjob. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"They both came at the same time:/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Oh shit," he breathed./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Shane! Oh shit!" she screamed./p  
p style="text-align: left;"They both relaxed. Shane slapped her ass. She got off of him and lied back. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Shane gave the hand signal for sex. Lisa grinned. "Take off your shirt."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Shane removed his shirt and hovered over her. "I love you" he said. "I love you, too, honey" she whispered. He positioned himself and put on a condom. "Ready for round two?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Yes."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"He pushed inside of her. His mouth opened and his eyes closed. Lisa flinched. He went faster, and faster. "Oh, fuck" he breathed. Lisa ran her fingers through his hair. He grabbed Lisa and pulled out of her. He lied back, he positioned her onto his erection./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Lisa clenched her teeth. "Ow, shit, Shane."/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Bounce up and down." He smiled and grabbed her waist. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"She moved up, he opened his mouth. She moved down, he grunted. She moved faster and watched Shane's reactions. He grabbed Lisa and pulled her off of him. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Follow me," he said, crawling to the foot of the bed. They both were standing on the floor. "Bend over, Lisa."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Her mouth dropped open. "Woah..."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"He smiled sweetly. "I want to try it this way."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"She giggled and bent over, her torso on the bed. He pushed inside of her. "Holy shit...It's tighter this way," he said with his mouth dropped opened. He went faster. "This feels so good...Damn."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"He grabbed her ass and went faster until he was sweating. Lisa had her eyes screwed shut and her mouth was opened. He came and she followed. He tipped his head back. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"He pulled out, Lisa stood. "Ohh, that was fun!" he said. Lisa grinned. "Wanna go eat Peeps and ice cream while watching Big Brother?" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Hell yeah!" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"He pulled off his condom, washed himself with a wash cloth, and pulled on his clothes. Lisa was about to wash. "Wait."/p  
p style="text-align: left;""What, honey?" she asked. He crouched down and shoved his fingers in her vagina then licked his fingers. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Oh, wow," she said, "you sure love to finger me." He smiled and nodded. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"She went into the bathroom and got a wash cloth wet and cleaned herself, while Shane watched. She put on clean clothes and followed Shane to the living room./p  
p style="text-align: left;"She sat down on the couch and turned on Big Brother while Shane grabbed two spoons, a tub of Cookies 'n' Cream ice cream, and a package of pink marshmallow Peeps. He sat down next to her and ripped the package of Peeps in half. While he did that, he said: "Ooh I'm a man!" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Four Peeps were on his lap. Lisa grabbed two. Shane then opened the tub of ice cream and gave her a spoon. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"They both ate and watched Big Brother together./p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongFin./strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


End file.
